


First Valentine

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, he and Derek are getting their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. They’d gotten together only a few weeks after last year’s Valentine, so they just missed the romantic holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssleif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssleif/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Written for [twsecretproject](http://twsecretproject.tumblr.com/) Valentine's Exchange

It feels a little surreal as Stiles jumps out of his jeep and runs up the steps to Derek’s apartment. It feels even more surreal when he uses his _own_ key, the key Derek _gave_ to him, to open the door and let himself in.

Finally, he and Derek are getting their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. They’d gotten together only a few weeks after last year’s Valentine, so they just missed the romantic holiday. Stiles had been bummed, because he had a thousand ideas of how he wanted to celebrate with his boyfriend. Those thousand ideas would have to wait another year, though, because his boyfriend had insisted on being the one to plan this year’s Valentine.

He kicks off his shoes and is busy pulling off his coat when Derek steps into view. Unlike Stiles, who is dressed to the nines in tight jeans and a red button-up, Derek is wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, his hair a mess. He looks very comfy, but not exactly romantic.

‘You like nice,’ Derek comments, dragging his eyes up and down Stiles’ body. ‘What’s the occasion?’

Stiles raises his eyebrows, his shoulders slump, his coat slipping out of his fingers onto the floor. _Did Derek forget?_

Derek frowns in confusion at Stiles’ obvious disappointment, blinks, then his eyes widen and his face pales two shades.

‘Oh fuck,’ he whispers. ‘I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s okay,’ Stiles says, shaking his head.

‘No. It’s not.’ Derek walks over to place a quick kiss on Stiles’ forehead. ‘Close your eyes for a minute, okay?’

Stiles squints his eyes and tilts his head. ‘Why?’

‘Just do it.’

Derek is already walking backwards in the direction of the kitchen. Stiles shrugs and closes his eyes. He has to admit he’s a little disappointed, but he can’t really blame Derek. He knows how busy it’s been at the Sheriff’s Department—Derek was lucky to get the day off today—and Derek hasn’t had cause to celebrate Valentine’s Day in a long time.

Stiles listens to Derek run around the apartment. There’s banging of plates and cutlery in the kitchen, then the slamming of dresser drawers in the bedroom, moving around of furniture in the living room, and then Derek is back in front of him, panting lightly. He takes hold of Stiles hands and squeezes lightly.

‘You can open your eyes again,’ Derek says.

Stiles slowly opens his eyes to a red-faced Derek. He can’t see what Derek’s done to the apartment, but he can see Derek changed his comfy clothes for dark jeans and a green button-up. His hair still looks adorably dishevelled.

Derek pulls him to the living room and Stiles’ jaw drops when he sees the change. The couch and coffee table have been pushed back to make room for a picnic blanket. Fluffy cushions are arranged around the perimeter of the blanket. A little plate of chocolates and Stiles’ favourite pizza sit in the middle. Several neat stacks of DVDs are lined up in front of the television. Rose petals are strewn all over the living room.

‘I didn’t really forgot,’ Derek says, standing behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around his waist. ‘I just forgot that it was _today_.’

Stiles leans back against Derek’s chest, observing the room with a smile, his heart beating a happy tattoo in his chest.

‘The pizza wasn’t actually planned, though.’ Stiles can hear the grimace in Derek’s voice. ‘I had planned something a little more romantic.’

‘I love pizza,’ Stiles quickly says.

‘I know,’ Derek chuckles. He directs Stiles to sit down on the blanket and points to the DVDs. ‘Pick a franchise.’

Stiles now sees that each stack of DVDs is one of his favourite franchises. He sees Star Wars, Harry Potter, The Matrix, Christopher Nolan’s Batman trilogy. He turns to Derek with a huge smile on his face.

‘That was your plan for today? Watch movies and eat pizza?’

‘Do you like it? There will be other food than pizza, later,’ Derek says sounding anxious.

Stiles grabs Derek’s face and pulls him closer to press a kiss against Derek’s lips.

‘I love it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
